Another Time with Myself
by no-longer-using-this-ff-accoun
Summary: Sequel to Time with my future self! 'And now it looks like the scenario has flipped.' thought the older silverette as he looked around the bedroom of his teenage self


Gokudera Hayato was a typical, 24 year old man who happend to be the right hand man of Vongola Decimo. A few months ago, an incident happend where his 14 year old self came to the future and they had..._fun_.

'_And now it looks like the scenario has flipped.' _thought the older silverette as he looked around the bedroom of his teenage self. And with oh so perfect timing, the 14 year old walked inside his room seeing the older man.

''What the fuck? Why are you here? How did you even get in here?''

The man sighed. He forgot how loud he used to be. ''The same way you got sent to the future 5 months ago.''

''O-Oh...right..'' trailed off the younger. Hayato raised an eyebrow at the boy's response. Did the teenager_ miss _him? He smirked and started closing in on the other. Gokudera's eyes widened as he felt himself embraced by his future self.

''It seems to me like you missed our little encounter.''

As those words were whispered into his ear by that deep, silky voice that Gokudera had missed, a blush appeared on his cheeks. Judging from the other's silence, Hayato pushed the boy back who hit his bed with a surprised gasp. The older silverette then climbed over the top of Gokudera while stripping his suit jacket and taking of his tie, popping open a few buttons from the top of his dark red silk shirt.

The younger silverette turned his head with his face inflamed by his blush. His body was already responding to what they both know was going to come. He couldn't deny that he indeed missed the man and the pleasure he had gave his body and him.

Hayato turned the boy's face towards him and kissed him. As soon as Gokudera felt those sinful lips on his, he gave up his control on the situation to the other. While their kiss was turning passionate, Hayato started removing their clothes. Soon enough, Gokudera was naked underneath a shirtless Hayato.

A gasp was heard in the room as a hickey was made on the pale neck of the younger silverette. Hayato moved down to tease the adorable nipples with his lips and fingers. As the nipples were lavish with pinches and kisses along with soft bites, Gokudera thrashed about at the ministrations.

''Ahh...s-stop teasing me so...ngh..so damn much..a-and get on with it already! Hah!''

''So impatient...but so be it. Prepare yourself.''

Yes, Hayato was also impatient. He couldn't wait to feel the tightness of the other again for the second time. Knowing how flexable he was, Hayato literally almost bent Gokudera in half as he was faced with the beautiful rosey entrance of the boy.

Surprised, Gokudera asked in a shakey voice, ''W-What are yo-'' His eyes widened as he felt the tongue of the elder licking at his asshole.

''D-Don't! That's..ah! T-That's gross!''

Ignoring the embarrassed Gokudera, Hayato proceeded to shove his tounge inside to get the boy nice and wet for him. When the silver haired man decided the other ready, he unzipped his pants and placed his erection at the wet moist hole of the 14 year old. Thrusting in, a groan and a moan vibrated inside the walls of the bedroom.

Oh, how Hayato missed the heat! He slammed himself in and out of the boy. A small thought occurred to him that he might be being to rought but it quickly disappeared when he say the sweaty and flushed body of Gokudera who had his head thrown back in pleasure, eye closed, and hands gripping the sheets, moaning loud as his prostate was hit over and over again.

Leaning down over the boy, still keeping his pace, Hayato kissed the boy passionately as the other's moans were muffled by the man's lips. Gokudera moved his arms around Hayato's neck and clung to the man as he was fucked once again by his sexy future self. With a hard strike to his most pleasurable place inside him and another bite to the neck, Gokudera lost it and came with his cum splattering on his chest. With the magnificent sight of the younger boy losing control and the tightness around his cock, Hayato let out a low moan as he also realeased inside the boy.

Pulling out, the 24 year old moved to lay beside the boy. He kissed the sleeping boy's forehead just as a puff of smoke enveloped him as he found himself back in his office where they had their first sexual encounter. Hayato smiled. There was definitly going to be more times with his favorite person. Himself.


End file.
